Vert et Noir
by Shana Hager
Summary: Prize for Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya. Newcomer Bayonetta meets two men who will ensure that her stay in Smash is a pleasant one. Merry Christmas!


**Vert et Noir**

 _ **Vert**_

In a single, powerful movement, Bayonetta kicked the Gerudo King away. While he lay in a heap, seeing stars, the witch hunter raced to the side of the man he'd targeted.

"Hey. Are you all right?" she asked.

Slowly, the man in green sat up. The woman who'd come to his aid had a nice, angular face, short, raven hair and glasses. She was very beautiful.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you," he replied, smiling.

Bayonetta helped him to his feet. "I don't think we've met," she said. "My name's Bayonetta."

"Mine's Luigi. Nice to meet you."

The two shook hands.

"Listen," said Bayonetta. "I know you were rooting for someone else on the ballot, but, as I've learned in life, you can't get everything you want."

"I know," said Luigi. "I'm still happy you stepped in like that, though. He's relentless!"

"He sure is," added Bayonetta as the King of Evil staggered up.

"Had enough already?" taunted the Gerudo.

Bayonetta smirked. "Let's see how you fare against two," she challenged. "C'mon, L. Let's show him what having the Triforce of Power really means!"

"Sounds good!"

The duo let out a battle cry as they dashed at the Gerudo.

 _ **Noir**_

Bayonetta smiled seductively at the dark angel. "Come, now. There is no reason to be afraid of me," she said.

"Easy for you to say; you're an angel hunter!" scowled Dark Pit.

"When I got accepted, I took a solemn vow never to hurt you or Pit," Bayonetta assured him, "except on the battlefield, of course. But there's nothing stopping me from having some fun with you, is there?"

Dark Pit blushed as Bayonetta stroked his cheek. "You're—really not my type," he said finally.

"Yeah? Well, you're not my type, either," retorted Bayonetta. "Who said anything about type, anyway?"

She leaned down and pressed her lips to the dark angel's—a soft yet demanding kiss. Dark Pit flushed even more, yet he returned the kiss. He was about to give her some tongue when she stopped him, chuckling.

"You think it's that easy?" she queried, a wicked twinkle in her eye. "Patience is a virtue, after all. But maybe—once we get to know each other better—we'll see…"

She tossed him another flirtatious look and left him hot and a little bothered.

"Gods," he grumbled. "Why does she make me feel like this?"

 _ **Vert et Noir**_

A smirk crosses Bayonetta's lips as she realizes that she currently has two men under her charms.

One of them is radiant and pure, gentle and kind, lovable, timid and willing to go to bat for those he loves. He's associated in her mind with evergreen trees, with emeralds and with shamrocks, the symbols for good luck.

Sometimes, she'll allow him to pull her close as they exchange gentle kisses. She'll sneak a hand under that cap of his and ruffle his hair. If he's in a daring mood, he'll pull a Dark Pit on her and slip in some tongue action. There are times when she lets him, and times when she doesn't. And there are times where both their tongues dance together and their hands start to wander. He's so warm and comfy, and he drives her crazy as much as she does him.

And then there's the other man. Brooding and reluctant to admit that he kind of likes her. Garments and wings the color of darkness and mystery. But there's a loving and sometimes humorous side to him when it comes to interacting with Pit and his Goddess.

This one she likes to tease, since her job involves hunting angels. The way he blushes around her is simply adorable. She tantalizes him, enjoying the way he rolls his eyes and acts like she's bugging him when she really isn't. Over time, the kisses she gives him go deeper and deeper, but so far, that's it. She wants to make him work for it, for he's the angel and she's the bane of an angel's existence.

A virtuous, green man of moustache. A dark angel with a fetish for Chuck-E-Cheese's. Bayonetta enjoys their touches and equally enjoys touching them. There are so many ways she can make them swoon and more ways she can make them cave to her. She adores them. She wants them. She loves them.

The question is: Which one does she love more?


End file.
